


Positively Owned

by uglywombat



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: You have your dream job as a junior member at the prestigious Carter/Rogers Architecture working your dream project with the infamous and beautiful Peggy Carter. Unfortunately, late one night, Peggy shows her true colours and intentions.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Original Female Character, Peggy Carter/Reader, Peggy Carter/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Positively Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @searchforanotherway #AW!Dark!ficChallenge This got away from me. Forgive me. My prompts were: “Just open your legs. I promise this won’t hurt.”/“Shhh, on your knees my dove. No more complaining.”

**_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ **

The incessant ticking of the copper framed clock echoed through the almost silent office. Your knees knocked together as you watched Peggy reviewing the plans, a pencil resting between her perfectly painted rouge lips. 

Peggy Carter was astonishingly beautiful. Soft curves, silky chocolate locks flowing in curls over her shoulders, her signature red lips, and warm inviting smile. She was also a formidable boss: confident, creative, hard ass. She was everything you longed to be as a female in this cut-throat, male-dominated industry of architecture. 

And you had been chosen, by Ms. Carter herself, to assist in the biggest project the firm had seen since its inception. The eco-friendly, energy-efficient mini-homes for New York’s homeless was the philanthropic, morals-feeding project you’d been longing for since you were a little girl building homes from LEGO. 

You’d been surprised when you had been called into Ms. Carter’s office and she had offered you a position on her team. You were a junior in the firm, not long having graduated from college, and the decision had sure turned heads. However, Peggy was adamant that she saw potential in you and you would go a long way in the firm given the right project.

The project consisted of a small team, headed of course by Peggy. Steve Rogers, a partner in the firm and Sam Wilson, head of accounts had been working closely with Tony Stark who was funding the project. They were rarely in the office these days, spending most of their days locked in meetings with Tony at the  **_Stark Enterprises_ ** .

You had been assisting Peggy in the drawing plans for months and it would often see you working late into the night together, well after most of your colleagues had returned to their families and homes. You didn’t mind though. You were single, albeit for the dead cactus in your living room, and this was the opportunity of a lifetime. Working on a high profile project with the legendary Peggy Carter, whom you had idolised during college. This could open doors for you. 

Peggy hummed as she swiveled in her chair and you could feel your anxiety peak as she drew the pencil from her mouth. These plans had to be perfect. You have worked yourself to the bone trying to execute the changes Ms. Carter has asked for last week. 

The pencil hit the table and her lips parted into a perfect, crimson smile.

“Well done darling,” she hummed in her customary melodic tone and rich English drawl, as she gracefully stood up from her chair, “these are absolutely perfect. Mr. Stark will be most pleased. I am so proud of you.”

As your cheeks flushed under the praise and you let out a relieved breath you hadn’t even noticed you were holding, you missed the dark glint in her chocolate eyes. She slowly moved around the table to rest against the edge, her curvy legs stretched out before her. It was hard to miss the slight flash of her suspenders as her skirt parted at the split. 

“We should celebrate. Come join me in my office for a drink. I think I might have a bottle of  **_Chandon_ ** in the mini-fridge.”

You were bone-tired, exhausted even from the weeks of arduous and exacting work, but Peggy was your boss and to be frank, you could really do with a drink and taking a moment to breathe with someone other than your dead cactus.

“That would be lovely,” you said, your breath hitching in your throat as her eyes descended along your throat to your bra. A button must have come loose as you had been leaning over the table before and you were quick to do the button up. 

“Excellent,” Peggy said cheerily and clapped her hands. “Be a dear and make sure the front door is locked. Young Mr. Parker has a tendency to forget to lock up after himself. One day he’s going to forget his head.”

You watched as Peggy sauntered into her office, her hips swaying as she moved, and gifted you a sweet smile before stepping into the moodily-lit office. 

As you made your way towards the stairs you thought back over the late nights you had spent locked in the office with Ms. Carter over the past few months. It had been hard to ignore the lingering gaze on your skin as you worked closely each night, the deliberate brushing of hands or thighs. 

Peggy was a beautiful woman and you would be lying to say you were not attracted to her. Lustful daydreams in staff meetings had nearly been your undoing on a number of occasions and you would be lying to say she had not played a starring role in your fantasies as your hands explored beneath the sheets at night. 

But, Peggy was your boss. Working at  **_Carter/Stevens Architecture_ ** was a dream come true and you still had a lot of experience to gain.

No, you could not walk down that dark, carnal path with your employer. 

As usual, Peter had left the front door to the office building unlocked and you quickly entered the required digits into the keyboard, locking all the exterior doors to the building.

Your low, thick heels clicked against the dark, hardwood floors as you made your way through the empty communal office space. The faint aroma of pomegranates lingered in the air as you approached Peggy’s office. 

You had loved her office from the moment you had stepped beyond its threshold for your interview with Peggy and Steve. Soft leather couch, velvet occasional chairs. The textures were warm and inviting, and you could spend hours sat on her flocculant grey rug. 

You spied the lit Jo Malone candle on the desk as you stepped into the warm room to find the chair at the desk empty. Your brow furrowed and you turned around to see Peggy sat on the couch, hungry chestnut eyes dragging over your body. You gasped as you looked down to see her wearing naught but the most beautiful navy silk corset, matching panties, and suspenders you had caught a glimpse of before.

“There you are, my baby. Did Peter forget to lock the door again?” Her voice was heady and thick like tar. You nodded dumbly, lost for words, desperately trying to not look down at her milky white breasts straining against the delicate corset. “Silly boy. Now be a good baby and come sit on my lap. We have a lot to celebrate.”

Your head shook as you struggled to find your breath. “I’m sorry, Ms. Carter, I really… I can’t... I shouldn’t be here.”

Peggy tutted you like a naughty child, her rouge lips pouting. “Now, now baby, we both know this is exactly where you should be. I’ve seen the way you look at me with those hungry, greedy eyes. Practically undressing me in a room full of people.” 

Your body burned with shame and embarrassment, and in a weak act of defense, you wrapped your arms tightly around your waist.

“I’ve had the same thoughts, baby. I’ve imagined you naked and spread-eagled on my desk, that delicious wet cunt there for whenever I want to play. And the number of times I’ve wanted to bend you over my lap and spank you raw for your little slip-ups.”

Peggy chuckled as you squirmed before her. Humiliation flooded your body as you felt the familiar damp pooling in your panties and tears pricked at your eyes. This was wrong. This was so very wrong and you could not begin to fathom why your body was begging for her touch whilst your head screaming at you to leave.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m going to take very good care of you.” Her voice dropped and it was the most sinister thing you had ever heard. “However, if you walk out of that door, you will never work on the east coast and I will make your life a living hell. And we wouldn’t want that. I’m very fond of you and you have turned out to be quite the asset to my firm. And you have quite the promising career ahead of you, it would be such a shame to throw that all away because you’re too afraid to give in to your desires.”

Your blood ran cold as her threat reverberated through your whole body. You felt light-headed and your body was in danger of swaying as dark eyes trailed over your jean-clad legs. 

“So, are you going to be a good baby for me?” Peggy smirked as you nodded weakly. “Good. Now, come and sit on my lap, baby. I would very much like to kiss you.”

Your body was lethargic and leaden as you slowly moved towards her, the victorious smirk on her lips growing as you numbly moved onto her lap. Lithe, perfectly manicured hands caressed your face as she inspected your face. Your hand rested on your thighs in tight fists.

“You are so beautiful, baby. I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. So sweet, so naive, desperately requiring direction and attention.”

Your breath stuttered as her hand came to rest on the back of your neck and pulled you closer. You knew Peggy desired for you to initiate the kiss, to feed into her ego and power, and you feared the repercussions of your failure to comply. 

Her lips were soft and pillowy against yours, her breathy moan tickling your skin. Her lipstick was surprisingly sweet as you kissed her again, the hand on your neck tightening as Peggy pulled you closer, pressing you against her soft chest. 

“That’s a good baby,” she hummed as her eyes drifted over your face, trying to gauge your response. “You are sweeter than I could have imagined.”

The sweet, floral scent of her perfume invaded your senses as her hand caressed your face gently. Your eyelashes fluttered at the intimacy and tenderness in this dark moment. 

Peggy drew you into a heated kiss, her tongue instantly teasing your lips, tasting and memorizing the feel of your lips. You wavered under her touch, your hands loosening their tight hold as her tongue parted your lips and hands came to grip your hair. As you moaned against the pull of your locks, Peggy pushed her hips up, grinding her silk-clad pussy against your jeans.

Her tongue was soft but demanding against yours. Peggy took her time to explore and taste, most likely a mix of the late-night coffee and mints you had been sucking on to dampen down your sugar cravings.

The reality of the situation truly set in as you suddenly felt nimble fingers fingering the buttons of your white blouse. Your lip trembled and tears pricked once again as you internally warred over the job you love and your own self-worth.

Peggy gently shushed you as she swept her thumbs over your tears, pushing them away from your cheeks. “It’s okay, baby, you’re safe here. No more tears.” 

You pinched your eyes shut tight as curious lips mapped a path along your neck and collarbone, nimble fingers returning to the buttons on your shirt, slowly popping each one. 

“You are so beautiful,” Peggy cooed as she pulled the shirt from your body, revealing the white lacy bralette you usually reserved for dates but had been short of time for actually doing your laundry. “No, baby, open those beautiful eyes for me. Don’t hide from me.”

You opened your eyes hesitantly to be met with the borderline disappointed glare.

“Now baby, it would be remiss of me not to punish you but I would hate to ruin this special moment between us by having to discipline you. Do you understand, my baby?”

“Yes, Peggy.”

“Call me Mistress, baby,” she cooed, her soft red lips a hairs-breathe away from your own.

“Yes, Mistress.” Your voice was shaky and breathy as you felt a hand move your arms around your back.

“Such a good baby for me. Clasp your hands together for me and keep them there unless I am removing these terrible ill-fitting clothes.” You complied immediately, gripping your hands together painfully. “I’m going to take you shopping, baby. You’re going to dress like the perfect little baby for me and wear the finest lingerie.”

Lips pressed hot and desperate against yours before she all but tore the bralette over your head and your hands immediately returned to each other behind your back.

“Such pretty breasts for me, baby. I knew underneath all those loose clothes you had a lovely set. Sometimes when I’m in my office alone, I like to imagine you coming into me and taking off your oversized jumper and revealing your naked breasts for me. And then you beg me to squeeze them tight and pinch your pert little nipples as you grind your wet pussy on my leg, trying to make yourself come like the wanton, needy little baby you are.”

You mewled as her teeth caught and gently nipped your nipple, your hips instinctively grinding into her as your grasped her waist for balance. Peggy chuckled as she licked the sore nipple and grasped your globes in her hands.

“Hands behind your back, baby,” she crooned, rubbing her tongue along the length of your neck and she chuckled as your hands returned their position behind your back. “Good babies, who listen to their Mistress, get rewards. And I’ve seen the way you fluster under praise,” hot fingers trailed over your hard nipples, “being told what a good job you are doing. I’ve noticed the stilted breaths you take when you can feel my eyes roaming your body as you’re showing me your latest sketch. You like it.”

The breathy moan that escaped your lips wasn’t intentional; you hadn’t meant to spur her on, or encourage the onslaught of kisses and grinding. You truly did not want to enjoy the feeling of her hands cupping your breasts and teasing the line of skin along your ribs. 

Your mind was still at war with your body; the juxtaposition of your dripping wet panties and brain screaming at you to find some dignity was jarring. 

“Stand up, my sweet baby, and take off your jeans and panties.” The command sent all too familiar, cool ripple down your spine as chocolate eyes pinned their gaze on yours. “I want to see all of my beautiful baby.”

As you stood before the stunning brunette, your hands shaking violently as your fingers fought against the zipper on your jeans, you could feel Peggy’s eyes dig a path over your skin. Her lips were pulled into a smirk as your jeans hit the ground and your skin immediately pebbled against the cool air pumping down from the air vent above you. 

Peggy hummed, spreading her legs wide as her long, manicured fingers delved beneath her silken panties as she spied the distinct wet patch on the front of your panties. “Do my eyes deceive me baby, or are you a little excited?” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Your voice wavered with embarrassment. 

The lewd, wanton gasp that fell from Peggy’s pouty red lips was salacious as she made a show of fingering herself, her eyes roaming over your breasts. 

“Panties, baby.”

In comparison to the unmistakably expensive lingerie painted on her luscious curves, your cheap cotton panties paled in comparison. Your arousal was evident as you slid the pale grey panties over your thighs and dropping them to the ground. 

“Well, baby,” Peggy drawled as her eyes came to rest on your exposed, wet pussy, “I see you came prepared for me, thank you. I like my women wet.”

Your body simultaneously crawled and preened under the attention; Peggy spread wide-legged on the leather couch and fucking herself with her fingers as she carefully examined your naked body with her eyes. 

“Such a pretty baby,” she moaned, “and all for me. I’ve thought about this for such a long time. It has been torture having to watch you for all this time and not be able to put my hands on your delicate skin, taste your sweet, sweet nectar.”

Peggy practically preened as you let go of the shaky breath you had been holding in as her eyes had studied your body intently. 

“Be a good little baby and kneel down between my legs on the ground.”

“Please, Peggy… Mistress… I can’t…”

**_“Shhh, on your knees my dove. No more complaining.”_ **

You timidly stepped forward, making sure to avoid the clothes on the floor, and slowly knelt to the ground, your knees resting on the soft rug. 

Peggy ran her hand over your hair before removing her fingers from her pussy and offering you the fingers to lick clean. The tart, musky scent evading your senses as your tongue worked over her soaking wet fingers. She immediately pulled you into a heated, desperate kiss, her hands frantically moving over your hair, face, and breasts. 

“Oh my sweet baby, you make me so happy.” Her husky, wanton breath brushed delicately along your skin as she worked her saturated silk panties down her thighs and throwing them across the room. “If you can be a good baby and make me come with your tongue, I will make you see stars.”

Despite knowing this is where this dark road would leave, you were still shocked at the pure blunt directions being directed at you from the beautiful bombshell. You watched on as Peggy leaned back against the back of the sofa and scooted her bottom closer to you. Clutching the back of your head with her delicate hand, she urged you forward. 

Now, you have had past experiences with women, mostly drunken hookups that never progressed beyond some heavy-handed groping, grinding and some of the best kissing you had ever experienced. 

You placed a tentative kiss against her clit, Peggy immediately grinding against your mouth. Her scent was heady and musky and it spurred you to drag your tongue along her slick, soft lips. 

“Good baby,” Peggy hummed as she languidly ground against your tongue and lips as you alternated between kitten licks and lazy kisses. Perhaps if you put on enough of a good performance she would have her full and leave you be to continue your job here. “Now put your tongue inside me.”

You felt the faint trickle of arousal trail down your inner thigh as you slowly pushed your tongue past her lips and into her slick channel, her walls immediately fluttering against you.

“That’s it, beautiful, oh that feels like heaven. Good baby. Now fuck me slowly.”

You slowly drew your tongue in and out of her pussy as you saw her finger move over her clit in your periphery. Her arousal smeared against your cheeks and chin as you tried to fuck her deeply, ashamedly relishing the tangy, musky taste that was distinctly Peggy.

“Oh, good baby,” she continued to coo, as her fingers worked furiously over her engorged clit. “When I tell you to, I want you to suck on my clit as I come all over your gorgeous face.”

You doubled your efforts, frantically fucking her pussy harder, desperate for this night to end. You were horrified by your own body’s traitorous arousal in response to her beautiful and dark demands. 

“Now, baby, wrap those lips around my clit,” Peggy cried as she ripped her fingers away from her body and dragged your head further up her pussy. 

Her clit pulsed rapidly against your lips as you sucked hard on her delicate, sensitive nub. Her hands fiercely gripping your locks and holding you firmly in place as her hips rocked against your face. 

You hated to admit it to yourself, seeing her coming, hearing those melodic cries reverberate around the room was beautiful. Feeling her strong hold on you, your lips firmly locked around her dancing clit shouldn’t have been this joyous. 

As the ebb of her orgasm subsided, Peggy pulled you up onto her lap and kissed you furiously, her tongue probing and dragging around your tongue in a desperate attempt to taste herself on you. 

“Fucking beautiful, baby baby,” she moaned with a salacious grin on her face, “such a good baby for her Mistress. Do you want to come, baby? Do you need to feel your release?”

Before you could shake your head no, beg her to stop and just let you go, your traitorous voice was begging her to let you come. 

The victorious smirk on her rouge lips sent a thrill up your spine. “My baby wants to come? I bet you do. Look at you dripping all over my best couch. If I weren’t in such a forgiving mood I would have you cleaning up this mess with your tongue as I spank you.”

Peggy chuckled as your exhalation was bordering on wanton and desperate and her fingers casually crawled along your pussy lips. The dark glint in her eyes was dangerous. 

“Baby, the first time I’m really going to fuck you is in my bed. I’m going to tie you up and have my filthy way with you for hours. I’m going to make you come so many times you’re going to lose count. You will be lucky if I let you leave after I’ve had my fun.”

A fearful shiver ran up your spine as her hands explored your thighs. Her soft, delicate hands were a strange juxtaposition to the precarious and veiled situation you were in. Would Peggy really fire you for refusing to sleep with her?

“However, I did say good babies get a nice reward if they were good. And you, my sweet have been exceptional.” Her eyes sparkled darkly as she coaxed you to wrap your legs around her thin waist and her fingers turned to your pussy. “I’m going to let you come once, but I promise you, baby, I’m going to take really good care of you soon.”

Before you could ask her not to, to reassure her you didn’t really want to come, although a dark speck deep inside you begged her to make you see stars, a long, delicate finger entered you. 

Peggy caught the insecure gasp that fell from your lips as she kissed you feverishly, her free hand gripping your hips as you wrapped your arms around her neck. 

One good performance, surely that was all you would have to do and this nightmare would be over. Right?

Her finger curled up inside of you, coaxing your walls to clench around her as she teased your clandestine jewel with the bright red fingernail. Your wail echoed through the office as she pressed firmly against the soft tissue delight and her teeth clamped onto your neck. You would wear marks for days as her teeth marked your skin, a dominating claim. 

“Hold on tight, baby,” Peggy crooned as she began to finger you with earnest, your walls slick but sensitive to her touch, “I’m going to give you a little release, but you’ve got to be a good baby and ask, okay?”

Your mind raced as Peggy busied her fingers and lips, licking a path along your neck and collarbone before adding to her collection of lovebites. This shouldn’t feel so good, this was wrong - so very wrong. 

You raised a hand to push yourself away, your hard literally just coming to rest on the back of the couch when you suddenly found your back against the seat of the couch and Peggy descending between your legs. 

Her tongue lathed at your sensitive clit as her rough fingers pried your legs further apart. Your hands desperately grappled for agency before you finally found ground with your forearms against the soft leather. This gave you the perfect view of Peggy staring longingly at you as she worked her tongue over your clit and pussy. 

And that was your undoing. You begged for release, shame, and embarrassment long forgotten in your desperate moment of need. You wailed as you came, your walls clamping down on her prodding fingers she drove in as you saw stars. She fucked you hard through your high, her lips suctioning your hypersensitive clit as your hips instinctively bucked against her. 

Your head swam as your body worked through the ebb and flow of your orgasm, your veins tingling with the rush of adrenalin, your senses tingling as your breathing slowly but surely laboured. 

You were so lost in the cloud in your thoughts that you didn’t notice Peggy sitting up slowly and pulling you into her arms. However, when you came to your senses, wrapped up in her embrace and energy, you immediately stilled. 

“You were wonderful, baby,” Peggy cooed warmly as her hands worked over your back soothingly. “You were everything I had imagined, wanted for so long. You truly are my special, wonderful, baby. I am going to take the best care of you.”

*********

You hadn’t meant to be running late to work, not entirely. Yes, you’d had many a thought of calling in sick or quitting altogether. You’d contemplated giving your notice that day, composing it in your mind as you showered tentatively. 

Your body ached from exhaustion and the spattering of bruises from Peggy’s demanding lips and teeth. You burned with humiliation and disappointment in yourself for giving in so easily. You should have had a lot more pride in your character and faced the consequences of turning her down. 

  
And yet, the memory of the intense orgasm and the beautiful cascading moans that infiltrated that office… they were ingrained in your memory and they were hard to shake. Hard to forget and hard to hate. 

You had a bare recollection of sneaking out of the office when Peggy had left to take a phone call. You barely remember dragging your body to the subway and making your way home at a snail’s pace. Your frazzled mind could just make out feeling of the scalding hot shower, scrubbing your skin raw of your sins. 

Your unenthusiastic start to the day and lagging body saw you running two hours late into the office, the stairs rattling as your literally skipped steps to make it into the communal office. Eyes fell on you as you stumbled onto the landing and your body flushed hot with embarrassment as you made your way over to your desk, your head hung in shame. 

You shucked your coat off, hanging it over the back of your chair, before sitting at the desk and opening your emails. 

A dark, deep chuckle caught your attention and you looked up to see Steve Rogers, a partner in the firm and your boss, park his ass on your desk and look down at you with kind eyes. 

“Good morning. Having a rough morning?”

Tears immediately formed in your eyes and you forced back the overwhelming sob that sat in your chest. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Rogers, there is absolutely no excuse for my tardiness. It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“Hey kid,” he said warmly, a large hand coming to rest on your shoulder, ignoring the way you flinched as he pressed into one of the bruises Peggy had caused, “it’s absolutely fine. Sometimes life just throws a shit pile in our way and there’s nothing we can do about it. You did the right thing by calling in late, just don’t let it become a habit, yeah?” You nodded weakly, roughly wiping away the tears. “Go freshen up, her majesty is waiting for you in her office.”

Like walking the plank, or your final march to the guillotine, you made your way into the staff bathroom. You tried to steel your nerves and steady your breathing, splashing some cool water on your face. Your face was drawn and limp, the result of a terrible night. You’d barely slept a wink, your mind reeling over the events in Peggy’s office. How were you supposed to face her today?

With much trepidation, you forced yourself from the bathroom, nearly taking Peter Parker out with the door as you swung it open with force, before making your way to Peggy’s office. 

She looked stunning of course, in a custom wine-coloured pantsuit with silk white shirt, a far cry from your loose charcoal pants and an oversized jumper. 

“Good morning, darling,” Peggy said warmly. “We’re running a little behind today, but I need you to come and inspect a new development site with me.”

You were baffled and your mind spun a thousand miles an hour as you sat in the back of the town car with her as she was glued to her phone. Did Peggy forget what happened last night? Had she been in some terrible accident and was suffering from a bout of amnesia? Why was she acting as though nothing happened? 

The friendly smiles and limited conversation did little to quell the raging anxiety as the car pulled to a stop outside an old, 1920s building block in Brooklyn. 

You were silent as you followed Peggy into the old building and you were surprised to see ongoing construction occurring in the main foyer. Although you were a junior in the firm, you were well aware of all current projects and this building was completely unfamiliar to you.

Your body was tense as Peggy led you into the empty elevator, saying nothing as her eyes remained glued to her phone. Her attention did not waver as the elevator ascended and stopped at the top floor, opening into a private loft. 

You begrudgingly followed her into the living space, taking in the warm, natural tones around you, modern appliances and top of the line furniture. 

“Welcome to my humble abode. Be a dear and go into the bedroom and take off your clothes.”

You stilled and panic set in as the elevator closed behind you and immediately descended, leaving you stuck in the loft. 

“Please, Ms. Carter, I don’t think…”   
  


“Baby,” Peggy cooed, her voice dark and smooth, “be a good girl and do as you are told before I lose my patience. You are already on thin ice for coming into work late. I would hate to have to add more to your punishment.”

Dread filled your gut as chocolate eyes sparkled, locking you in their gaze before she returned her attention back to her phone. 

With no immediate escape plan and defeated, you made your way into the master bedroom. The Californian King was light and soft as your fingers trailed over the pristine white duvet. Soft sage green accents in the pillows and throw highlighted the natural wood tone in the headboard. It was beautiful and perfect, but then it seemed everything in Peggy Carter’s life was nothing but. 

Your body was heavy and lethargic as you pulled the soft, cheap woolen jumper from your body and kicked off your bargain-priced boots. Peggy strode into the bedroom to find you slipping your pants from your hips. 

“Oh my baby, it appears I made quite the statement on your body last night. You look positively owned.” Her voice was cruel and taunting, her reflection watching you spitefully as you slowly and painfully stripped yourself of your underwear. “Such a good baby. Go lie on your back on the bed and wait for me. Make sure your legs are spread for me so I can see that pretty little pussy.”

Humiliation boiled your blood as you hesitantly obliged, making sure your legs were spread wide and you were completely on display. You dared not add to the punishment you were sure Peggy already had meticulously planned for you.

Your eyes were hidden behind the safety of your hands. You could hear Peggy start to remove her expensive clothing, and you swore you could feel her eyes trailing over your body. You wanted to sob as you heard the familiar click of a camera.

“Good morning, Peggy Carter speaking.” Your stomach churned and you refused to pull your hands away. “Oh Steve, hi. Yes, she’s fine, right as rain now. Oh no, I promise I’m going easy on her. Poor little thing. Not sure what time we will be back, you just take the meeting without me. Please make sure I’m not disturbed for the remainder of the day. These meetings today will be brutal. Alright, bye.”

Peggy chuckled as she threw the phone onto the bed and continued to remove her clothing. 

“I’m very disappointed you’re choosing to hide from me, baby. It hurts my feelings to see you in such a state.” You sobbed as you felt the bed shift and Peggy crawl up the bed and hover over you. “Never mind, I will just have to work extra hard in winning you over.”

Delicate hands wrapped around your wrists and defeated you allowed Peggy to manipulate your hands away from your eyes. 

  
“There you are, baby, you are so beautiful. I missed you after you disappeared last night.” Warm lips mapped yours, as though Peggy was comparing her memories of your taste with what lay before her. “I have such a wonderful day planned for us, baby. But first, I’m afraid you need to be punished for your little disappearing act last night and your tardiness this morning. I believe five hits for each offense will suffice.”

Your blood ran cold as you carefully watched Peggy move from the bed and retreat into the walk-in wardrobe, her expensive lace lingerie hugging her curves. Fear seeped through your pores and you gasped as she returned with the black leather riding crop. 

“Please, Ms. Carter…”

“Mistress.” Her voice was firm yet humoured.

“Please, Mistress, I’m sorry. I’m just so confused and scared… please don’t hurt me.”

Peggy soothingly ran her finger over your cheek as she gently shushed you. “This is for your own good, baby. We all have to learn lessons when we behave badly.”

The audacity of this woman, your boss, who had forced herself on to you last night, had coerced you into touching her and being touched… 

Your stomach dropped as the cool, leather crop ran along your bare breasts. 

“Onto your stomach, baby, and raise that arse up in the air.” 

Lest you wished for more strikes, you knew you had to comply quickly. Perhaps if you behaved she would grow bored of you and let you be. You quickly flipped onto your stomach and drew your knees underneath you, raising your ass high in the air. 

A warm hand caressed your pert globes, soothing the skin because the riding crop cracked on your flesh. You cried out, clenching your hands into the four-thousand thread count sheets. 

“That’s it, baby, take your punishment and I promise we can move on to more pleasant acts.”

The pain was intense, unimaginably shocking, your skin throbbing and protesting with each strike. Your breath hitched in your throat as you sobbed into the pristine white sheets, losing count of the riding crop strikes. 

With one final strike, your crumbling facade broke and you wailed as deft lips soothed your aching flesh, immediately stinging against the cool, damp press.

Your sobs were unabated as Peggy kissed you longingly, rutting against your ass as she pinned your stomach to the bed. 

“Good baby,” she cooed as her hand trailed underneath your body and nestled between your legs. “See how wet you are for me?” You mewled as her fingers dipped between your lips, your arousal evident and betraying. “I dreamt of you last night,” Peggy moaned as her lips caught your earlobe, “kneeling between my knees whilst I worked on the computer. You were fucking yourself on a toy whilst licking my pussy. You’re a needy little thing, aren’t you?”

You howled as her fingers pinched your throbbing clit and pulled on the taut little nub. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Making a show of yourself because you’re so desperate for it.” You could feel the evidence of her arousal brush against the skin on your lower back as Peggy languidly rubbed herself against you. “I’m going to fuck you so good today, baby. We’ve got the whole day to ourselves.”

You shuddered as you felt the overwhelming weight shift from your back and turn you on to your back. Before you could move, run for the door, Peggy was kneeling over your face, her damp pussy inches from your mouth. 

“I’m going to ride your face baby and then I promise I’m going to take such good care of you. I’m going to teach you so many things today.”

Her pussy lips teased your pouty lips and her heady sighs caressed your nerves. Her eyes were locked on yours as she slowly ground her pussy against your lips, commanding you to use your tongue. You immediately complied, your throbbing ass a curt reminder of what happens to badly behaved property. 

Your hands gripped her curvy thighs as she began to ride your face with more vigour. “Concentrate that tongue on my clit, baby, you can fuck me with your fingers later if you like. But first, I really need to come. I’ve been thinking about you all night and you’ve got me so worked up.”

Her heady, tart arousal seeped as you earnestly licked her clit with concentration, Peggy’s soft hands gently locking onto your scalp. Her orgasm was small and she pressed her clit against your tongue, fucking herself against your tongue for good measure, trying to draw out as much as she could. 

Peggy cooed and praised you with kisses and words as she pulled herself away from your face. She gently licked away the arousal surrounding your lips with a sly chuckle before disappearing back into the walk-in wardrobe. 

In a fog, your mind lazily whirled as you watched her return to the bed with a sizeable antique wooden box. 

“Now baby, I really don’t want to have to tie you up for our first time, but if you cannot behave and won’t lie still I will be forced to cuff you. And that will just take out the fun of our special day together.”

Her eyes languidly raked over your stretched out body, your legs spread wide invitingly, desperately putting on a show to end this charade. 

“I’ve waited for this moment for so long, baby,” Peggy cooed as she placed the box on the chaise lounge beside the bed and turned her back to you as she rifled through its contents. “I knew I had fallen in love with you at the Christmas party. You were wearing that delightful little red dress and your lips were cherry red. You were so joyful and carefree that night, unburdened by the stress of work. You were glowing. I wanted nothing more than to pull you under the mistletoe and kiss you senseless.”

Her words were lulling, gentle caressing your slowly cracking facade, as she examined each object she pulled from the box. 

“I knew I had to wait until the time was right to tell you. I know you’re afraid of what people will say, for I was once the young office junior in love with my boss, you see. But you needn’t worry, baby, I will protect you.”

Your heart skipped a beat as she turned around, a large, thick pink dildo swinging by her side as she sauntered over. 

“Put your head on the pillows, baby, I want you to be comfortable,” Peggy hummed as she lay at the head of the bed beside you. You shifted up, your arse protesting as it dragged along the soft cotton sheets. Manicured hands caress your face as she held your gaze. “I love you, baby. And, I know this is all so new and overwhelming but you will come to love me too. We will be so happy together.”

Soft kisses mapped your lips and face as her hands explored your curves, taking time to squeeze and tease your breasts.

“Please Mistress,” you begged weakly, trying to play into her ego, “I’m not good enough for you. I can’t give you what you truly deserve.”

“Hush my love,” the stunning brunette cooed, “you are more than enough. You are everything I have ever longed for. Let me show you just how much I love you. Let me prove how happy I can make you.”

“I love my job…”   
  


“Then you will let me please you, baby,” Peggy all but whined as her fingers pinched your nipples painfully and you cried against her mouth. She jumped on the opportunity, plunging her tongue into your mouth, relishing in the feel of your tongue against hers. 

Her kiss was fervent, hungry, demanding; her hands painfully gripping your face. It was a pure act of asserting her dominance. Despite her declarations of love, you were but a pawn in her bed. If you truly wanted to keep the career you had worked for, bled, sweated and cried for, then you had to let your inhibitions go. 

Peggy caught your lip between her teeth playfully before lathing the tender flesh with her tongue as her fingers delved between your moist pussy lips. You tried to clamp your legs shut but a quick pinch to your soft inner thigh stopped you. 

**_“Just open your legs. I promise this won’t hurt.”_ **

“So wet for me, baby,” she groaned braznely, dragging her fingers along your clit. “Your body craves my touch, doesn’t it? You need to let go of your fears and just let me love you. I could make you feel so good. I would treat you like a queen. All I ask is that you do as you are told, baby.”

She slowly and methodically fucked you with her fingers, your walls fluttering against her lithe digit, tenderly and cruelly teasing the little jewel nub very few lovers had found before. 

Her lips and teeth incessantly marked your skin, her tongue immediately lathing and soothing the tender marks. Your hips gently canted against hers as you lost yourself in the overwhelming sensations of her perfume and touch. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Peggy crooned huskily as she gently pulled her fingers from your sopping channel and quickly replaced it with the thick pink dildo. 

Your groan was wanton and needy as your walls stretched to accommodate the thick toy, fluttering at the welcomed intrusion and stretch. 

“That’s a good girl.” 

The praise, the husky tone, the demanding hold on your hips and scrutinizing glances at the toy working in and out of your channel - it was obscene and yet you couldn’t deny the overwhelming arousal building inside of you.

“You need to come, don’t you baby? I’ll make this quick, okay, and then I’m going to eat you out. I want you to come on this little toy cock okay. I want you to show me how well you take cock before I fuck you with my own special cock.”

It was lewd - the filthy words spilling from her pristine, proper mouth. And totally delicious. Despite the overwhelming voice in your head warning you, screaming at you to run, you couldn’t deny the effect this gorgeous bombshell was having on your overwrought body. 

You could feel yourself careening towards the precipice, your orgasm imminent as the toy was dragged along your g-spot, Peggy fucking earnestly with the bright pink toy. Her wrist would twist, the toy deliciously caressing your walls. 

“That’s it, baby, come around my little cock for me. Let me hear your wonderful voice.”

The dam broke and your walls clenched tightly around the lewd toy as you came hard. Your vision turned to white as Peggy fucked you harder as you plummeted through your orgasm, your hands desperately grabbing onto her shoulders.

You weren’t sure how long you flew for, but when you finally came to Peggy’s tongue was languidly exploring your pussy, your thighs tightly encased in her strong arms. 

“Welcome back, baby,” Peggy hummed against you, pressing her tongue between your pussy lips before slowly kissing her way up your body towards your lips. “You were out so long I was beginning to wonder if I’d broken you.” She chuckled as her lips slowly kissed you. “You were amazing, baby. Such a good girl for me. But we’re not quite done. Do you think you can kneel up for me?”

You tentatively raised yourself up on your arms, expecting your head to rush with adrenalin but you were steady. You nodded weakly as she watched you cautiously before you moved to rest on your knees. You watched on in trepidation as Peggy knelt up in front of you and slowly kissed you. 

The kiss was slow, passionate… your head spun wildly, overwhelmed by the intimacy of her lips pressed to yours. Her tongue slipped past your lips as her hands cupped your hair. 

“I love you,” she whispered tenderly, her eyes locked on yours. 

It was overwhelming, suffocating. Locked in her arms, being manipulated to straddle her thigh as she straddles your other, her hot lips constantly tasting and demanding. It was too intimate, paralyzing. 

“That’s it, baby, grind your pretty pussy on my leg. Make yourself come.” 

Peggy moved first, her sopping pussy dragging along your thigh as her hands gripped your ass and began to pull you. Your movements were clumsy, timid and cautious, angling your hips to drag your clit along her thigh. 

“Watch me, baby,” Peggy crooned as her hands moved to cup your face. “I want to see you come undone.”

You could barely breathe, tears streaming down your face as you made love on the bed, your eyes locked on each other. Her incessant declarations of love grated on your skin and equally filled in the gaps of your heart. 

  
It was confusing and infuriating. 

And you could not see a way out. 

****************

Come Monday, you were physically drained. Peggy had kept you in her apartment all weekend, pushing your limits over and over again, physically and emotionally. 

The resignation letter, sat in an unmarked envelope at your side, your eyes constantly drifting over to it. 

You had come to the decision the previous night as you sat hunched in your shower, scrubbing your skin raw that you could no longer work. Your career be damned, your soul deserved more than this. 

Your eyes drooped as you tried to re-focus on the recent email from Mr. Stark requesting more changes to the plans. You’d been attempting to read the same line for the past thirty minutes before you finally conceded defeat and made your way to the staff coffee shop on the ground floor. 

Your breath hitched as you entered the shop, seeing Peggy sitting in the corner with Steve and their associate Bucky Barnes. Her eyes immediately caught yours and you were frozen to the spot. 

With the confidence and lethal grace of a leopard, Peggy stood up from her chair and strode over to you. Your blood ran cold as her hand cupped your cheek and she pulled you into a searing kiss. 

“Hey baby,” she cooed warmly, “I guess this makes it official.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment. I love you to hear your thoughts!


End file.
